


Елочка, гори!

by Drist_Oren



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mostly Dialogue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Нельзя просто так взять и встретить Рождество по-человечески
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 7





	Елочка, гори!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Largetni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largetni/gifts).



Поздним вечером, 24го декабря, некое семейство (назовем их мистер и миссис МакКью, а так же, их старший сын и его жена), безуспешно ожидало своего непутевого младшего сына к Рождественскому ужину.

Тем временем, где-то в горах, в совсем другой стране…

Кью: Я же говорил, что боюсь летать.  
007: Вообще-то, не говорил. Мне сказала об это Манипени, еще в Шанхае, но я решил, что она могла и пошутить. У нее было очень игривое…  
Кью: Удивительно, как в столь пустынной местности, вы умудрились врезаться в одно-единственное дерево.  
007: Я о него затормозил.  
Кью: Радио вдребезги. Как хорошо, что то, которое я вам выдал, вы уронили в унитаз.

Бонд, без рубашки, сидел у обломков вертолета и, в свете фонарика, зажатого в зубах, сосредоточенно зашивал черными нитками рану на животе. Кью с фонариком покрупнее изучал внутренности покореженного вертолета.

Кью: В вертолете, согласно правилам, должна быть аптечка.  
007: Ее там нет.  
Кью: Куда она делась?  
007: Я ее выбросил.  
Кью: Зачем?! А это что за коробка?.. Поверить не могу… Вы выбросили из вертолета аптечку, чтобы положить вместо нее бутылку шампанского?  
007: И два бокала. Все в ударопрочном кейсе.  
Кью: Я вижу, вы ужасно горды собой. Уверен, когда все начало взрываться, вы перепутали меня с той девицей в зеленом. Вы все превосходно спланировали: взрыв, вертолет, девушка и шампанское. А тут крушение и вместо нее — я. Вот что случается, когда, не глядя, хватаешь и тащишь за руку…

Бонд, закончив зашивать живот, надел остатки пиджака.

Кью поежился: Холодает.  
007: Сейчас бы очень пригодилась та палатка, умещающаяся в портсигаре, которую отдел Кью отказался мне предоставить.  
Кью: Сначала верните хоть один пистолет обратно.  
007: Мы можем поджечь вертолетное топливо.  
Кью: Вам лишь бы что-нибудь поджечь.  
007: Могу предложить пиджак.

Кью смерил Бонда уничтожающим взглядом, и через десять минут собрал из вертолетных деталей и аккумулятора обогреватель.

007: Шампанское?  
Кью: Сеть не ловит.  
007: Хорошая возможность в тишине и покое отпраздновать Рож…  
Кью: Может и правда стоит сделать из вертолета сигнальный костер?

Бонд вытянул из рук Кью лэптоп и сунул вместо него бокал шампанского.

007: Счастливого Рождества, Кью.  
Кью поднял голову к небу: Снег пошел.  
007: Горы.

Они чокнулись, молча выпили и сели поближе к обогревателю. Впрочем, уже через две минуты им пришлось вскочить от резкого треска и броситься прочь от вертолета, когда на него сверху рухнула поврежденная лопастями вертолета ель.

— А вот и елочка, — мрачно сказал Кью.  
— Елочка, гори! — сказал Бонд, и чиркнул зажигалкой.

**Author's Note:**

> декабрь 2012


End file.
